New Family
by Boonothing
Summary: Aurora and prince Phillips baby is born, but all is not what's expected. Sleeping Warrior.


This is my first Sleeping Warrior Fanfic so i apologize if they are OOC , and you feedback is welcome so remember to hit review please and thank you. Any and all mistakes are mine. Also Enjoy.

Aurora runs, leaving the place she called home that she shares, or now shared with Phillip. She runs and doesn't stop. It takes days, maybe even weeks until she finds the one person she was looking for.

As she seems to be giving up hope, she finally see's the black haired warrior she's been searching for setting up camp.

"MULAN" She calls out. The woman in the distance takes no time in turning around. A smile appears on the warriors face at the sight of the princess, until she looks at the state of said princess. A worried expression takes over.

The warrior instantly rushes over to the princess,

"Aurora what's wrong?" She asks as soon as she's by her placing a hand on her shoulder.

Now she's close she takes in the princesses appearance, a tear stained face, her gown ripped, dirt and bruises covering her body, but she still manages to look beautiful. The warriors thought are broken as the princess speaks.

"It's Phillip"

"Phillip, is he okay?" The warrior asks worried,

"He's fine, he's just…" It's then when the warrior hears a small cry coming from Aurora's arms. She was holding a blanket that was moving, and apparently making a sound. Aurora rearranges the blanket to uncover the life that was wrapped in it; a baby, her baby. A look of shock covers Mulan's face.

"Aurora, that's not..."

"I know" Aurora interrupts "It's not Phillips"

"Aurora, When…how?" Mulan tries hard to find her words

"Well it must have been when we, well you know that once". Mulan recoils at her words

"Are you suggesting it's."

"She" The princess states

"That she's mine?" Aurora stares Mulan in the eyes,

"I'm not suggesting I'm telling you because it's obviously not Phillips and I've only been with him and you." Mulan stares blankly at Aurora and, what is now apparently her baby. The warrior runs a hand through her hair

"Okay, but how."

Aurora looks down, at her feet "That, I have not yet figured out"

Mulan sighs, gathering her thoughts.

"We'll figure that part out at another time, you mentioned Phillip?" Mulan asks. The strong warrior couldn't help the small smile that crossed her face, seeing Aurora gently rock the baby in her arms. The bonding moment between mother and daughter is truly beautiful.

"Phillip was obviously unhappy when he realized the baby wasn't his; so I ran. You may think it wasn't but I know it was the best decision, I also thought you should know about her." Aurora pauses to smile at Mulan. "But, maybe a few hours after, I noticed some of Phillips men around. I stayed hidden until they were gone and then started of running again. I've only stopped to rest, and find something to drink and eat, but mostly just running to find you."

Mulan wastes no time in pulling Aurora into a hug, careful of the bundle in her arms.

"You have my word that I will protect you and your baby from Phillips men" She whispers into the princess's ear. Aurora rests her head on the dark haired warriors shoulder, feeling safe for the first time in weeks. Eyes feeling heavy she shuts them.

"Thank you, and it's out baby" Mulan smiles and lightly squeezes Aurora.

"Our baby" They stand together, content in their embrace. Mulan hears Auroras breathing even out, "Aurora" She says gently. The smaller woman had fallen asleep against her. Mulan shifts herself around to lean against a nearby tree, she slides down it, carefully, making sure not to awake Aurora and that the baby was safe. Once seated against the tree, Mulan places the princesses' head in her lap. She strokes the woman's curly hair, admiring the beauty in her sight, the peaceful look that's on her face.

Her eyes move from the woman to the gurgling baby in her arms. Mulan reaches to pick up her baby girl and cradles her to her chest. This is the first time she really looked at her. A tuft of brunette hair a top her head, and brown eyes, just like Mulan's. She traces a finger across the child's features. A wide smile covers the warriors face when the girl grabs her finger in her tiny hand.

"Hello, I must remember to ask your mother what your name is. You are a very beautiful girl, just like your mother, and she is the most beautiful sight I've ever set my eyes on." She smiles down at the girl in her arms happily talking away. She talks for around half an hour, talking about anything and everything. She never notices Aurora stirring. "So it seems you're also my child, who knew one night could make something beautiful like you. I have a lot of time to make up for. I wasn't there for your mother while you were still growing inside her." Her speech is interrupted by a hand placed on her arm. She looks down at the younger woman.

"It's not your fault, you know" The Princess tells her; "I thought it was Phillips, if I had known I would have told you" Aurora sits up, looking at the two. "Besides it seems you're already bonding while I've been sleeping, was I asleep for long?" She asks while reaching out the stroke her baby's hair.

"No, this wasn't the most comfortable places to sleep, but it was the best I could do." Mulan explains.

"I'm not complaining it's been the best sleep I've had for a while" Mulan looks at Aurora with a concerned expression.

"It worries me that I believe that to be true"

"I told you, most of my time has been spent running, and I haven't felt safe enough to properly sleep. Never knowing if one of Phillips men were going to sneak up on us during my rest and…" Aurora pauses, she looks over at the tiny life in Mulan's strong arms. "And I need to keep her safe."

"Aurora" Mulan calls out, trying to catch the other woman' s eye, "If they find you there not going to take you back to him like I thought are they?" Aurora shakes her head, tears forming in her eyes. "What will happen if they find you?" The younger woman digs the heel of her hands into her eyes, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"They will um" She sniffs, "There's this law, apparently, that when a first born baby is not a kings or princes, it will be killed" Aurora chokes out, Mulan's eyes widen in shock, she moves the girl in her arms to cradle her in just one and with her now free hand, grasps the princesses, gaining her attention.

"Aurora I don't think Phillip..."

"Phillip has sent those men after me Mulan" Aurora interrupts, sternly, "The Phillip I loved wouldn't have done this, at least I thought he wouldn't. But I guess something like this can change a man. To find that his love was pregnant with someone else's child, thinking for months that he was going to be a father"

Mulan sighs heavily looking away from Aurora.

"This is my entire fault"

"Hey" Aurora squeezes her hand bringing her attention back to her, "It took the both of us to conceive that little girl in your arms, and she is beautiful and ours; and I certainly don't regret it," She pauses to make sure Mulan understands her, "So don't make it seem like a mistake because it wasn't for me" Mulan rubs her thumb across the back of Aurora's hand.

"Okay" The women smile at each other. Aurora moves to sit up against the tree next to Mulan. She rests her head on the warriors shoulder. The duo sits in silence, content on watching their girl fall asleep.

"Aurora" The princess lets out a sound of acknowledgement, "What would happen to you?" The brunette squeezes Mulan's hand tight.

"They'd take me back to Phillip, and I don't see that ending well." Mulan looks down at the woman leaning on her, into her blue eyes, "Could I hold her again, please"

"Of course" Mulan wastes no time in passing over their baby to the awaiting mother, who instantly cradles her close, like it might be the last time she'll ever hold her. Mulan wraps strong arms around mother and baby, her way of keeping them safe.

"I promise you, I will do everything in my power to protect you both"

"I know" The princess whispers while moving her head into the crook of Mulan's neck.

"Does she have a name" Mulan whispers not wanting to wake up the precious girl. Aurora looks thoughtful before replying.

"No, I didn't have much time to think of one" Mulan huffs out a laugh.

"We'll figure it out eventually"

Mulan presses a small kiss a top of Aurora's head, happily wrapped around what now seems to be her new family.


End file.
